The Girl Next Door
by Facetious Love
Summary: Kagome chats online and befriends with someone she just met... SWEET DOGGITY DOG! She moves and finds out that her nextdoor neighbor is the she chats with! How ironic, it's Inuyasha!


**Please read this:** Hello, I am basically getting bombed by personal messages (**No, not in the review commentaries.**) basically complaining about my writing skills, interpretations, originality, and mostly confusing the fuck out of their puny (and immature) minds.

I am not a quitter; it's just _really_ annoying receiving negative messages. For an example, from someone named inukouga or whatever: "Great idea but baaaaad grammar. I cant read pointless writing so can u please save us all the time and dont write nemore." (I laughed at that message though, lol)

So I'm focusing on the positive, and appreciating those who really liked/enjoyed reading The Girl Next Door! :D

I'm keeping the first chapter up in case some of you want to know or judge or see why people would be truly rude to me. I don't know. It's whatevaaa. It's a hairflip! :)

Okay, thanks for reading! Enjoy yourself. :P

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi was just lucky to win him in the ring toss…

**Must Read!!-------- Author's Notes:** You are probably wondering, "What the heck happened to the _actual_ 'The Girl Next Door'?" Easy, I'm editing it… big time. ) Since some people hated the way I wrote, I decided to be more careful and had my trustee help me. I hope this will be a WAY better version for TGND…

Well, this version **will be TOTALLY different** from the old one. It's new and improved! I apologize for the inconvience about not having the old version available... I somehow erased it? Hah...

Lastly, mooost of the characters will not have the same personalities as they do in the series. For example, Inuyasha is actually nice and has feelings (lol). Although! He will be cocky! I love it when he's rude at random times... D Anyways! Enjoy!

…

…

The Girl Next Door  
Prologue  
Introductions

…

…

Kagome Higurashi. She is fifteen years old and turning sixteen in two months and three days. She is five foot six inches and three quarters. She loves to design and some day become the world's best interier/exterior designer! The color of her hair is very unique and got it from her mother's side. It is a shiny, dark blue raven hair and her eyes are almost the same color just with more passion when you stare deep into it.

Kagome's poplularity stand quite high but only has two close friends. She is a people person and always puts others before her. The only happiness she pertains is the happiness of another.

It was a typical morning for Kagome. She got ready, which took her about twenty minutes and then started walking to school. As she glanced down at her watch, she noticed she was going to be late if she did not walk faster. She ran like there was tomorrow and made it only by a hair in her first period class. _'Geeeez...'_ she thought, _'made it!'_

When her teacher started talking, her attention automatically focused on something else. She just wanted to go home and relax!

…

…

A few hours after school, Kagome turned on her laptop to check her e-mail. She yawned and then logged herself on MSN messenger. The moment she was online, a pop up came up and it was someone wanting to add her. She didn't recognize the email and read the name: Prepare!! For I am dead sexy!!

"Wow, that name could make it far in the naming olympics..." she laughed and accepted the add. Ironically, this person is still online.

…

…

(???) Prepare!! For I am dead sexy!! says: Hey

Prepare!! For I am dead sexy!! says: what's up?

(Kagome) ItsAllAboutMe says: Hi…? Nm. u?

Prepare!! For I am dead sexy!! says: O the usual… just bored… and that's it basically…

ItsAllAboutMe says: oh Lol.

Prepare!! For I am dead sexy!! says: I'm guessing you don't know who I am huh?

ItsAllAboutMe says: Are you psychic?

Prepare!! For I am dead sexy!! says: yes!!!!!!! Lol jm

Prepare!! For I am dead sexy!! says: I'm jake. Jake Luthers at your service!

ItsAllAboutMe says: Oh!! You're a guy!!

Prepare!! For I am dead sexy!! says: I've been told I look like one, too!

ItsAllAboutMe says: Lol. I'm Rebecca Summers! Nice to meet u and all but how did you get my e-mail?

Prepare!! For I am dead sexy!! says: ditto. I got your email from I read one of your stories… but I forgot the name… I'm very forgetful like that… hehe…

ItsAllAboutMe says: maybe this title will help you since I've only written one Fanfic and proud of it, too!! Lol. "When Teachers Attack the Unwanted Mystical Creatures!!"

Prepare!! For I am dead sexy!! says: OMG! How in the hell could I have forgot!!!!!!!!! That was such a great and funny one!!

ItsAllAboutMe says: Lol. Thanks!!

Prepare!! For I am dead sexy!! says: Serious! That was a great one!! I love it when that one teacher was trying to figure out what the difference was between a B flat and an A sharp! Totally great!!

ItsAllAboutMe says: aww…. Now ur making me blush!!

Prepare!! For I am dead sexy!! says: hehe… my sexy charms are getting to ya huh??? lol jm!

ItsAllAboutMe says: Oh yeah you know it… Lol. Well, I g2fly!! Ttyl!!

Prepare!! For I am dead sexy!! says: awww… okay! Byebye Rebecca! Talk to you soon.

…

…

Inuyasha logged off the moment his new friend needed to go. He didn't feel like staying online and just thought about Rebecca. He feels as though he's talked to her before? He didn't know why he would even think about it but then again, he needs a life.

About his life? Hmm… Inuyasha Taeko. A 17 year old stud who is captain of the football team. He is definitely the opposite of your average jock. He actually has feelings and sometimes he'll admit that he can get emotional. He isn't a girl, just understandable. People love to hang out with him because of his awesome personality.

He doesn't know why so many people idolize him. He has a fan club for crying out loud! Even people who are older than him consider him as a hero. His weakness is women. He believes they rule the world because they are very strong human beings for delivering babies from their precious womb. If men were to deliver babies through their special womb, they'll only be known for delivering one and one baby only.

"I just wish I can protect all of these women," he said in the locker room.

"And why is that?" his friend, Miroku asked.

"From all these guys that would take advantage of them… It's just sick to watch them get led on and then thrown into the dumpster once the guy gets what he wants…" He shut his locker and his friend just smirked patting him on his right shoulder.

"Inuyasha… You're such a softy."

You would think a guy like Inuyasha has had mutliples of different girlfriends, right? Wrong.

Inuyasha has never had a girlfriend before because he's into serious relationships. He doesn't want to be with someone that he's known for his whole life because of course, he knows her reputation. He wants to wait for the right one to come and share his heart.

Unsurprisingly, he does have girls going after him.

Miroku called Inuyasha after football practice. He laughed on the other line, "oh, you were so falling asleep in PE today… While you were running, you looked like you were asleep while doing so."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "It's your fault! You kept me up all night last night on the phone... and I have a feeling you might do it again right now."

"Well, I had to tell you what happened between me and Sango."

"You haven't asked her out ...yet?" He chuckled. "Dude, you've liked her since, what? The sixth grade!"

"Yeah, since she moved next door to me…" Miroku blushed and he knew that Inuyasha knows he blushing, "In a way, I'm kind of getting used to this whole thing just liking her than telling her? Maybe keeping it a secret is best?"

"You bastard. The whole world knows. And I'm sure she does, too!"

"Then have her ask me out."

"What?? No, wouldn't it feel awkward? Like when someone asks, 'who asked who out?' and your reply is, 'oh, she asked me out because I was too much of a pussy to!'"

"Hey, I am not!" He paused. "I'm just waiting…"

Inuyasha laughed, "fine, do what you want to do. I ain't gonna force you… But I better get going… Sesshomaru is trying to talk to me but I can't speak gibberish…"

Miroku laughed, "good luck to you! Bye!"

"Bye, see ya tomorrow."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and looked over at his older half brother. Sesshomaru was just standing by the door with a plain look on his face about ready to tell his younger half brother something.

"I didn't even say anything," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I know but I had to get off the phone anyways," Inuyasha laid soft, comfortable bed. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, yeah," Sesshomaru remembered. "I ordered pizza. I left the check on the table that's by the door. So, if they come I want you to give them the money. Ka-peesh?"

"Ka-peesh…" Inuyasha imitated slowly. As Sesshomaru closed the door, Inuyasha threw a pillow at it. He laid back down, staring up at his ceiling and thinking. He doesn't really hate his brother nor love him. He's just like a friend to him except that they're related. Eh, what he was really thinking about was Rebecca's story. Or maybe her… He wasn't sure.

End.


End file.
